mightybooshfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Fossil
Bob Fossil (Rich Fulcher) is the zoo manager of the Zooniverse, despite the fact that he knows absolutely nothing about animals or managing. In the radio series, he owned his own zoo; Bob Fossil's Funworld and appeared to manage it very badly. Biography Bob Fossil owned the zoo Bob Fossil's Funworld in the radio series and seemed to manage it - very badly. There he would often enjoy making announcements over the loudspeaker and generally enjoy the unlimited power to do and say what he wants in the zoo. He manages the Zooniverse in the series, the zoo owned by Dixon Bainbridge. There he still managed badly and also forgot all the names of the animals and had to describe the animals to zookeepers instead of calling them by their names. Bob often dances around doing very little at all, except the odd guided tour around the zoo where he manages to embarrass himself and the zoo by forgetting animals names and getting attacked by a Russian dancing bear. After the zoo, he becomes the owner of a club called The Velvet Onion, where Howard and Vince regularly perform. Characteristics Bob Fossil is generally loud, abrasive, obnoxious and incompetent. He is usually in a fairly happy and eccentric mood although he occasionally gets angry when things don't go well for him round the zoo, or when children ask too many questions such as "Why aren't there any animals in the zoo?". He never gets on well with Howard but has varying opinions with other zookeepers, such as Vince, whom he sometimes (particularly in the radio series and series three) gets on well with, such as when the two shot at children from a helicopter together, and other times where he shouts at him for not getting on with work properly. Some would say he is mad, which is largely true since he is often found dancing, inventing crazy scheme or talking about absolute nonsense, and to annoy people further by stubbornly insisting on being right. He is also very stupid, such as when how he doesn't know how to dial a phone and how he calls a portable tape recorder his "talk-box". He is also childish and emotional and will often shriek when seeing something frightening. He has moments of genuine villainy, though; in "Mutants" he kept a group of half-animal hybrids in cages in a secret laboratory on Wolf Mountain. Likes: *Howard (sometimes) *Vince (sometimes) *Dixon Bainbridge *Dancing *10CC's "Dreadlock Holiday" *Cheese (sometimes) Dislikes: *cricket *being rejected by Bainbridge *Disturbing things *Howard *Vince *Actors *Whites *Cheese (sometimes) Trivia *His mother once hid in a bunker at breakfast and chucked eggs at him. *He calls the elephant the "grey leg-face man". *He makes a brief reappearance at the end of The Nightmare of Milky Joe as the presenter of "The Pie Face Showcase" TV music programme. In this appearance he makes a joke about his wife, although it is unclear if he actually has a wife or not. *Fossil has his own theme song for the zoo: "Nicey nicey zoo zoo, for him and her and me and you!" *In the 2006 live show, it is revealed that he starred in the title role of a detective show called "Big Leg" though it is clear the show was not real although the character of Big Leg appears later to defeat The Hitcher. category:major characters category:characters